1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No: 2016-133992, filed Jul. 6, 2016 is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses, such as printers.
2. Related Art
An example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet type printer that performs printing by ejecting liquid. The liquid is supplied from an ink cartridge attached at an end of the apparatus body and ejected from a recording head held in a carriage that moves in a reciprocating manner (for example, JP-A-2010-12652).
Such a printer may include a waste liquid tank for containing ink that is discharged as a waste liquid from the recording head. Such a printer is sometimes accompanied by a problem that the apparatus body becomes larger due to the fact that the waste liquid tank needs to be disposed within the apparatus body in addition to the ink cartridges.
Note that this problem is not peculiar to printers that perform printing by ejecting ink, but is by and large common to liquid ejecting apparatuses that include liquid containers for containing liquid to be ejected and a waste liquid containing portion for containing waste liquid.